The Matchmakers
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: Gabby Dawson and Leslie Shay are madly in love. When Gabby sees a friend in need, the couple get together to play a little game of Cupid. Lol this summary sucks but basically, a Lingess and Shawson love story. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm kinda nervous about posting this, it's been a story that I've wanted to write for so long and I hope you all like it.**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of my Shawson and Lingess story :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Gabriella Dawson can remember every moment of the first day she met Leslie Shay.

She remembers the way her heart beat faster when she first saw her. She remembers the way her smile made her whole body feel warm. She remembers trying her hardest not to blush when the first words out of the woman's mouth were "I've heard, like, a million good things about you.". She remembers the sass in her voice when she asks Kelly "Do you have a vagina? I'm gay."

She specifically remembers the knowing looks she got from Casey and Severide at that statement. The same knowing looks she was getting from then now. Twelve months later, as Gabby Dawson walked hand in hand with Leslie Shay into Firehouse 51.

"So, did you ask her?" Casey asks Gabby the minute Shay heads to her locker.

"Did she say yes?" Kelly persists.

"Would you two quit it? I haven't asked her yet."

"She's gonna chicken out." Casey groans turning to Severide "You owe me 20 bucks."

"You two were betting-"

"It's only 8 in the morning, I've still got 16 hours left!" Kelly interrupts "She's not chickening out."

"She always chickens out." Casey rolls his eyes "Hell, she tried to say 'I love you' for like three months before Shay finally lost it."

…

" _I'll see you later tonight." Gabby smiles as she and Shay finish their shift._

" _Are you sure you don't want to come? I need someone to save me from my sister's friends." Shay whines, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek "Please? I'll make it worth your while…"_

" _It's her bachelorette party. She celebrated in Chicago specifically so you could join; she misses you, I don't want to intrude on your sisterly time. Besides, I already told Antonio I'd babysit the rugrats so he and Laura can have a date night."_

" _So your brother's getting laid but I'm not?" Shay huffs._

 _Gabby chuckles "I promise; I'll make it up to you."_

" _You better."_

" _I'll see you tonight, let me know when you're on your way back okay?" Gabby says softly._

" _Okay mum." Shay rolls her eyes "I'll call you when I finish up. Bye." She kisses her girflriend's check._

 _Gabby smiles "bye hun, I lo- I uh, I look a mess. I'm probably gonna head home and shower before I meet Antonio. Bye!"_

 _Shay watched as Gabby stumbled through her words, before awkwardly kissing her and running off in the opposite direction. She had been trying to be patient, knowing that Gabby wasn't the most experienced in terms of relationships, by this was getting ridiculous. She just wanted her girlfriend to tell her how she felt so she could say it back._

 _Her phone buzzed in her pocket distracting her from her thoughts. She smiled as she saw her sister's name "Hey."_

" _Shay! Are you on your way? you better not be bailing on me, I need my drinking partner!"_

 _Shay sighed into the phone "don't worry, after the day I've had, I need all the drinks I can get."_

…

 _Gabby groaned as her phone buzzed incessantly on her bedside table. She fumbled sleepily for the device, opening one eye to see who was disrupting her beauty rest. She frowned as she saw the 5 missed calls from an unknown number. When her phone buzzed once more, she swiped across to answer._

" _Hello?" She mumbled tiredly._

" _Gabby?" The voice asked "It's Megan, Leslie's sister."_

" _Megan? Is everything okay?" Gabby asks as she sits up in bed._

" _Everyone's alright. I was just wondering if you would be able to come pick my sister up? She's a little too drunk right now. I would drop her home but I have four other bridesmaids here that are_ _ **still**_ _drinking, and I haven't had much less to drink than Les did-"_

" _It's fine, just text me the address and I'll be there soon." Gabby says jumping out of bed and changing from her pyjama shorts into her sweats._

 _Megan sighs in relief "thank you, were actually at Molly's right now."_

" _Okay, I'll be there in ten." Gabby says hanging up and racing out the door._

…

 _Gabby walked into the almost empty bar, Hermann slowly getting everyone out as they would be closing in the next half hour._

" _Hey Gabs." He smiles seeing her "Pick up duty?"_

 _Gabby nods "Where are they?"_

 _Hermann points to the corner booth at the back where the entire bridal party are sitting, most of them still drinking and laughing._

 _Gabby smiles when she sees Shay; head resting on her little sister's lap as her eyes are fluttering shut every few seconds. She knows from experience that Shay is the type of drunk who's fun for the first few hours, and then suddenly turns into a whining three year old who hasn't had enough sleep._

 _Her eyes meet Megan's and the young woman smiles at her, her hand stroking her sister's hair "Les, time to go home." she says softly._

 _Shay sits up and her eyes open, looking up at Gabby before turning to her sister "I told you not to call her!" She whines dropping her head to Megan's shoulder._

" _She's the only one sober enough to get you home Bub." Megan says in a calm voice, trying to placate her moody sister._

 _Gabby walks closer, smiling at her girlfriend as she helps her stand up. She places Shay's arm over her shoulder and wraps her own arm around Shay's waist to help support her._

" _Thanks for calling Megan." Gabby says as she begins to move toward the door._

" _Gabby." Megan calls out walking the short distance to them "is everything okay?"_

 _Gabby frowns "Yes, why do you ask?"_

" _Leslie was mumbling on about how you didn't want her or something? I don't know, you know how much he rambles when she's like this.." Megan says with a chuckle "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright between you two."_

" _We're good. Thanks Megan, you're a good sister. Shay's lucky to have you."_

" _She's lucky to have you too. You're the first woman I've ever seen her with who truly makes her happy."_

…

 _Gabby stumbles through the front door of her apartment, trying her best to hold Shay up straight._

" _Dammit, would you stop fighting me?" Gabby snapped as she shut the door._

 _Shay pushed Gabby's hands from her waist, stumbling forward "I know how to walk!" She whined._

 _Gabby shook her head, watching as Shay swayed back and forth on her feet as she walked to the bedroom. Gabby stayed close behind her, making sure she was there to catch her in case her legs gave out._

 _Slowly but surely, they made it into the bedroom. Gabby helped Shay sit down on the bed before grabbing the tank top and shorts that were kept in the 'special drawer' of Gabby's closet; a drawer she had cleared out especially for her girlfriend "just in case" she wanted to leave some stuff at her place._

 _She handed Shay the clothes, sighing when her girlfriend simply placed her arms in the air with a pout on her face._

" _I swear, you're worse than a child sometimes." Gabby grumbled pulling up the dress Shay wore so she could help her change._

" _Is that why you don't want to say you love me? Because I'm a child?"_

 _Gabby froze, the words catching her off guard for a moment. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Shay rolled her eyes as Gabby continued to help her change, placing the t-shirt over her head before guiding her arms through each short sleeve._

" _Oh please. You keep saying it, but then you change your mind!" She cried "I tried to be patient, I wanted to let you say it first. But you won't! Don't you love me?"_

 _Gabby looked down at Shay; she was now swaying in her seated position on the bed, trying to avoid falling asleep. Gabby simply kissed the top of her head and gently pushed her down so she was laying on the bed._

" _You're tired, sleep babe." She whispered "We'll talk in the morning."_

…

Gabby smiled as he remembered that night. Shay has been so upset, assuming that Gabby didn't love her. but she was just scared; Shay was the first woman she had ever been in a serious relationship with. She was the first woman she saw a future with. She was scared that Shay wouldn't feel the same.

Her smile grows even wider when she recalls the next morning, when she brought her a hangover girlfriend breakfast in bed. She had placed the food down in front of her and kissed her before Shay could say a word, and finally said the words they had both been waiting so long to hear come out of her mouth.

" _Leslie Elizabeth Shay, I love you." She said smiling down st her girlfriend._

" _You what?" Shay said surprised._

 _Gabby leaned in an kissed her again "I" kiss "love" kiss "you"._

 _Shah smiled as Gabby repeated the words again "I love you too, Gabriella Dawson."_

Casey's loud voice pulled her from her memories "I'm telling you, it's not happening!"

"Would the two of you shut up?" She exclaimed "She's gonna head you."

"Sorry." Kelly said lowering his voice "so, what are you going to do?"

"I've got something special planned. You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Leslie sighed as she sat down next to her best friend, Kelly Severide.

"Rough night?" He said with a smirk.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You and Renee didn't come home until quite late last night."

Kelly looks back at his phone "we're just friends."

"Uh huh. You saved her life, like, four months ago?"

"What exactly is your point?"

"I'm just saying, women don't wait around for four months unless they're hoping to be more than friends." Shay shrugs "Speaking of waiting around, have you seen my girlfriend?"

Kelly smiles cheekily, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to her.

She eyes him suspiciously as she unfolds the note, Gabby's near cursive writing inked into the paper.

 _Happy anniversary baby._

 _I have a surprise for you. Check your locker._

Shay looks at Kelly once more, trying unsuccessfully to read his face for some kind of clue about what Gabby had planned, before standing up and heading to her locker.

She quickly entered in her lock code and opened the door, her eyes widening as she saw the black dress and shoes layer out in her locker.

She pulled out the dress, smiling when she saw the note attached to the hanger.

 _Told you I'd get you into this one day …_

 _(Turn me over)_

Gabby had made her try on this dress a few months ago when they went shopping for something to find something for Gabby to wear for Megan's engagement party. She had somehow gotten Shay to try on dresses as well, and had fallen in love with her girlfriend in the black lace dress that fell elegantly down her legs to stop just above her ankles.

She flipped the note as instructed.

 _Get changed and meet me outside. 6:30 sharp._

 _I love you xx_

She looked up at the clock and felt panic rise in her chest; Gabby would be arriving in 20 minutes.

* * *

Gabby stood outside of Firehouse 51, anxiously awaiting for her girlfriend to walk out. It was now 6:33 and she was growing more nervous with every passing moment.

' _What if she says no?'_ She thought as she continued pacing back and forth.

"You're gonna wear a hole into the ground." Shay said as she walked towards her "and it would be an almighty shame if you fell through the floor right now. Especially in that dress."

"Happy anniversary." Gabby said walking closer to Shay and placing a light peck on her lips.

"Happy anniversary hun." She said sweetly "you look hot."

Gabby blushed as her hands ran over the red dress she wore. "You don't look so bad yourself baby."

"Well, I did what I could with 20 mins and some very cryptic notes." Shay said flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically "So you want to tell me what you've got planned?"

"Not a chance." Gabby smiled leaning up to kiss her girlfriend, taking her hand in hers and walking back to her car.

* * *

Gabby had driven them downtown to Shay's favourite restaurant. They had come here on their first date, but Gabby had been insistent they didn't have to eat there after seeing the menu prices. And as always her girlfriend had a ready reply.

" _Are you trying to insinuate that I can't afford this place?"_

" _Leslie, we make the same pay." Gabby narrowed her eyes._

 _Shay shook her head and smiled "don't you worry, I've been planning this for weeks. You really think I wouldn't have made sure I could afford this in that time?"_

" _... fine. We'll go Dutch.". Gabby smirked looking back down at her menu._

Shay smiled as they reached their table; with candles in the centre and a few rose petals scattered around the table.

"I can't believe you did all this." Shay whispered in awe.

"Well, I figured since last time you treated me, this time I could return the favour." Gabby replied.

"God you were so stubborn about paying." Shay groaned.

" _What took you so long? I was beginning to think you fell in." Gabby laughed as Shay returned from the bathroom._

" _Oh, I ran into the waiter that served us and he was asking me how everything was. The guy was frickin chatty." She told her._

 _Gabby nodded as Shay sat back down in her seat and they ate dessert, talking about work and the latest 'firehouse gossip' according to Mouch._

 _When they had finished and their plates had been cleared, Gabby stood up and looked at Shay confused as her date began to walk out of the restaurant._

 _She rushed to catch up with her "um, aren't you forgetting something?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Um, I don't know how your dates usually work, but Dine and Dash is not normally an event in mine."_

 _Shay grinned taking Gabby's hand in hers before saying "Relax. I took care of it."_

" _... You weren't talking to the waiter." Gabby said in realisation._

" _Well, technically I was. I was just paying him at the same time."_

" _Shay, that place is so expensive. It's the 21st century, it's not like I can't pay on a-"_

 _She was cut off when Shay leaned in and kissed her. Gabby stood in shock, completely taken by surprise. Shay pulled away and leaned in closer to her._

" _I asked you on a date. I wanted to spoil you tonight. We both work an extremely hard job. And I know things have been stressful lately with Antonio and Casey's hell Voight situation." Shay explained "I wanted to give you a nice night out, and treat you well because you deserve to be."_

 _Gabby smiled and placed a quick kiss against her date's lips "thank you."_

* * *

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Gabby said as she and Shay walked hand in down by the water in their favourite park.

"I feel like you already know everything about me." Shay said, thinking for a few moment before quietly responding "I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop since the day I first asked you out."

Gabby stopped walking and turned to stand in front of Shay "What do you mean?"

"All my relationships have failed. They cheat, or move away, or leave me for some rich white dude. I began to convince myself that I just wasn't meant for relationships, I wasn't supposed to find anybody to love."

"Then why did you ask me out?" Gabby asks curiously "if you thought we were going to fail from the beginning, why take the risk?"

"Kelly." Shay laughs "He kind of lost it one night in the apartment. I think I spent three weeks whining to him about asking you out, and he just snapped one night."

" _I love you, but I swear to god if I have to hear you complain about Gabriella fucking Dawson one more night I'm going to kill you! Just ask her out, get laid, fall in love and stop being so fucking whiny!"_

"Get laid and fall in love." Gabby giggles "well, I'm glad you listened to his advice."

"Best decision I ever made." Shay says missing Gabby's cheek.

"Well, I have one more present to give you, and I think it should help with that whole 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' feeling." Gabby says nervously.

"You're not proposing are you?" Shay jokes, but Gabby can hear the tension in her voice.

"Not exactly." She says pulling out a small purple box from her jacket "I love you, and a year ago if someone told me I'd be madly in love with my colleague, I would've laughed in their face. I never thought that my life would be this amazing, that I could love someone the way I love you. But I do. And, I guess what I'm trying to ask you, is if you'd make a home with me."

"What?" Shay says softly as Gabby opens the box to reveal a key with a little Firefighter truck attached to the keychain.

"Move in with me?" Gabby asks once again.

"Yes!" Shay exclaims wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck "Of course I will!"

Gabby's pretty sure her smile is about to break her face, but she doesn't care. The woman she loves has just agreed to move in with her. To build a home with her. And in this moment, she's pretty sure life can't get more perfect.

"I love you so much." Gabby says again.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." Shay replies leaning down to kiss her once more.

 **A/N: okay, so this story is supposed to be a Lingess and Shawson, but I wanted to dedicate the first chapter to my OG couple because I love them so and have been wanting to write them for years!**

 **Lingess will be coming in next chapter though …**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, if you have any ideas for a story title let me know because I'm not 100% happy with the one I've got but I was too eager to finally post this lol**

 **Special shoutout to Silver and Laura for motivating my lazy ass into finally writing this I love you both**

 **Maddie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! I know this is really different to things I normally write but I've always wanted to try a Shawson and/or Lingess fic and I figured if I kept waiting for a 'right time' to post I would never actually post it. So, I'm glad that those who have read it reviewed and like it so far thank you so much :)**

 **Sorry for any typos, I've lost my glasses at the moment so I'm having a bit of trouble proofreading lol :P**

 **Enjoy!**

"I can't believe you finally asked her to move in!" Erin cheered as Gabby poured another round of shots.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Gabby rolled her eyes "I always planned on asking her on our anniversary."

Erin shrugs "I just didn't think you'd actually do it! I love you gabs, but you know you play relationship chicken."

"I do not!" When Erin narrowed her eyes at her she continued "Okay, maybe a little bit, but I'm not used to being in a serious long-term relationship, give me a break!"

Erin laughed before downing the shot in front of her, Gabby following suit "So, how about you? Anybody special?"

"The only person keeping my bed warm at night is Halstead after we drink too much on game night." Erin replies.

"Please, you couldn't have me even if you wanted me." Jay said as he came up behind her.

Erin rolled her eyes "Don't worry, I'm still very much a licks over di-."

"Okay, I get it. Women's only club." Jay interrupted.

"Amen to that." Gabby smirked raising her glass at Erin.

"You guys are too much." Jay chuckled sitting down next to his partner "So, did you hear the latest rumours around the district?"

"Why would I pay attention to whispers around the district when I have the 21st's own Gossip Girl as my partner." Erin replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Ruzek and Burgess broke up."

Erin coughed loudly as she choked on her drink, Jay quickly patting her back as Gabby handed her a glass of water "You good?"

"No, who the hell drops a bomb like that when the other person is in the middle of a drink!?" Erin exclaimed wiping off her shirt where a bit of her drink had spilled from her mouth.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction." Jay chuckled.

"What happened? I thought he was going to propose." Erin asked.

"He was. Apparently Burgess overheard him talking to Atwater about it. The next day, Ruzek's telling me she broke up with him. Something about her heart not being in it anymore."

"They must be devastated." Gabby said softly.

"Actually, he's handling it really well. Apparently they talked it out, and ended things pretty amicably. Voight will be happy about that much at least." Jay answered.

"You know what guys; I think I'm gonna head out." Erin said suddenly "It was a rough case today, I'm kind of tired."

Gabby cocked an eyebrow at her friend, asking her a silent question. Erin turned to her partner and patted his shoulder "The blonde three seats down hasn't stopped staring at you since you sat here."

Jay smiled cheekily "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before picking up his drink and walking over to talk to the woman Erin had saw.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Gabby said as she pulled on Erin's arm before she could run away "You said you weren't going to keep doing this Erin."

"I can't just leave it alone Gabby. She's my friend."

Gabby saw the determined look in Erin's eyes and sighed "Be careful. Please."

Erin nodded, thanking her friend before grabbing her jacket off the stool and heading out to her car. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text before getting into her car and pulling into traffic.

* * *

"I got your message. You really didn't have to come check on me Erin, I'm fine." Kim said as she and Erin sat down on the couch.

"Of course I did. You're my friend Kim, and you just ended a year-and-a-half long relationship. You can't honestly tell me you're fine." Erin said, her hand coming to rest on Kim's forearm "Talk to me."

"… I feel guilty. I never meant to hurt Adam, he's my best friend. And I'll always love him, but I just … I felt wrong staying in a relationship that I knew my heart wasn't completely invested in. We'd been growing apart for a long time, by the end we were more like best friends who were living together than we were an actual couple."

"If you were unhappy, why did you wait so long."

"I didn't want to hurt him. And I thought, maybe the feelings I was having would pass. But the more time went on, the more I realised my heart had made up its mind." Kim said sadly.

Erin saw the tears fill Kim's eyes and she automatically wrapped her arms around her friend, Kim's head resting on her chest as Erin ran her hand up and down Kim's back to comfort her.

"I just wish I hadn't hurt him in all of this." Kim whispered "He didn't deserve it."

"I'm sure he'll understand Kim. Deep down, Adam knows he would rather have found out now instead of 10 years down the track." Erin said "It was the right decision."

Kim nodded against Erin, moving her head so she was leaning against the detective's chest. Erin felt her body warm at the sensation and her stomach fluttered slightly as Kim's hand came to rest on her arm, causing goosebumps all over.

" _You're in love with her, aren't you?" Gabby asked as she and Erin sat on the couch in the living room her apartment._

 _Erin groaned, her head falling into her hands "What the fuck am I gonna do Gabs? She's dating Ruzek! I can't be having these feelings!"_

" _Erin, you can't just pretend like your feelings don't exist. She and Adam have been dating for like two weeks. It's not serious yet."_

" _Adam's like family, and Kim is one of my closest friends. I can't risk losing either of them Gabby."_

" _So what, you're telling me that you'll be able to handle listening to Kim tell you about her dates with Adam? Or the 'locker room talk' I'm_ _ **sure**_ _he and the guys have when you're all out together."_

" _Of course not; it_ _ **kills**_ _me hearing all that. But what am I supposed to do? Just walk up to her and say 'Hey, I know you're dating my Adam but I have feelings for you'? This isn't some rom-com Gabby."_

 _Gabby sighed "Look, you have two choices here. You either fess up now and take a chance, or stay silent and suffer."_

She had chosen to suffer. Just like she had told Gabby, It had killed her to see them so in love with one another, when she knew she could never have that with the one person she wanted it with most; but seeing Adam and Kim so blissfully happy had been worth it, for the most part.

Kim sniffling softly broke her out of her thoughts "Thanks for being here Erin." She said looking up at the detective.

Erin's hand rested against Kim's cheek "Anytime."

Her eyes met Kim's, and she felt those same emotions stir within her as they had multiple times before; the temptation to lean in and finally feel Kim's lips against hers, to hold her in her arms and let the entire world fade away.

But, just like every other time, the harsh reality of the situation would hit her. Kim wasn't in love with her. Kim didn't want Erin the same way. And currently, Kim was wrapped up in Erin's arms crying over the man she had just broken up with.

And so, like every other time, Erin forced herself to pull away.

"It's late, you should get some rest. Platt will kill you if you're not at the top of your game tomorrow."

Kim chuckled, nodding her head and standing up. Erin followed behind her, stopping to put on her shoes at the door and grabbing her jacket off the coat rack while Kim held the door open for her.

"Goodnight Erin." Kim said as she walked out the door.

Erin paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before turning her head to face the brunette once more "Goodnight Kim." she said as the other woman closed the door.

' _I love you.'_

 **A/N: Okay, so this chapter feels kind of rough around the edges, but I just wanted to establish where our four leading ladies are in terms of their personal lives and relationships before delving into the storyline I have planned.**

 **I'm really excited to write this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried to add in a little humour for Jay and Erin; I really want them to have that kind of Will & Grace relationship where they're so close with one another. The whole "licks over di-" thing is actually something my friend says when guys hit on her while we're out, and it always makes me giggle so I wanted to pop it into the story.**

 **Hope you guys like the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


End file.
